


if only

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinhwan is small. Chanwoo doesn't know why, but he likes it a lot.





	if only

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this chanhwan moment https://twitter.com/jinhwansatan/status/871401918668693508

 

chanwoo can't help but grin when he walks into the kitchen and sees jinhwan standing on his tiptoes, trying to reach the upper cupboard shelf. it's cute, but jinhwan stops his attempts as soon as he hears someone come in. he turns to chanwoo, a frown on his face. he looks sleepy, his hair is a mess and his eyes are puffy but chanwoo still finds him incredibly attractive.

 

he's really in too deep.

 

"chanwoo-ya, can you hand me the coffee?"

 

"sure, hyung." chanwoo walks over to the counter, grabs the coffee jar from the upper shelf and passes it to jinhwan. jinhwan accepts it with an irritated sigh.

 

"no idea who put it there again. usually we only keep things we don't really use up there..."

 

chanwoo feels his ears turn warm. jinhwan is usually observant but thankfully he seems to sleepy to notice anything now. so yeah, maybe chanwoo did put it up there. maybe he likes helping jinhwan when he can't reach something. he doesn't really know why. it's just that... jinhwan is small and for some reason it's so fucking cute.

 

"you can't expect everyone to remember that you're this tiny, hyung.”

 

jinhwan gives him a flat look, his lips pressed into at tight smile. chanwoo knows he's not angry, not really- maybe just a little irritated. so he laughs and leans down to press a kiss to jinhwan's hair.

 

"don't worry, it's your charming point."

 

jinhwan jus snorts, probably too sleepy to bother replying, but his frown relaxes into an expression that seems… fond. chanwoo wishes he could make his heart stop pounding; it's much too early for that.

 

 

-

 

 

"can't you go bother someone else for once?" jinhwan asks when chanwoo drapes his arm around his shoulders as they walk through the airport. despite the words, his tone is warm, humorous. it only makes chanwoo smile.

 

"nope. hyung, you're so tiny i'm worried we'll lose you in the crowd."

 

jinhwan gives him a half amused half incredulous look. "i'm not _that_ short."

 

chanwoo just laughs. he puts his arm around jinhwan's waist, pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his hair. he likes doing that. jinhwan's hair always smells nice, and the knowledge that he can do this so easily thanks to their height difference... he likes it. he doesn't know why. but jinhwan never complains about it so it's okay, right?

 

"you are but i like it," he confesses before he can stop himself, and then instantly flushes red. great job exposing yourself jung chanwoo.

 

but jinhwan doesn't seem to mind. "you're weird," he comments, tone amused, and then he snuggles into chanwoo's arm, wrapping his own around chanwoo's waist. Chanwoo’s face turns even warmer. he loves having jinhwan so close, but it makes him feel nervous at the same time; he is really hopelessly in love.

 

 

-

 

 

"can't believe we got stuck with a double bed again." in contrast to his words, jinhwan flops down on the big bed with a pleased sigh, spreading his limbs over the mattress. chanwoo drops his bag by the wall, smiling at the sight. even sprawled across the bed, jinhwan doesn't take that much space. or well, surely less than chanwoo would.

 

"it's okay, you're so small we can fit just fine."

 

jinhwan glares at him, but it's not very threatening as he's smiling. "you think that's why we end up together so often?"

 

"well, imagine me and yoonhyuk hyung on that bed."

 

jinhwan laughs. "you would have to cuddle intimately all night."

 

"exactly." chanwoo sits on the edge of the bed and looks at jinhwan; he's tired from the flight but he looks soft and pretty. chanwoo wants to just lean down and kiss him. the need to do so is suffocating. but he knows he can't.

 

"well, cuddling is not so bad..." jinhwan muses, voice drowsy. chanwoo grins.

 

"you want to cuddle with me, hyung? i wouldn't mind, you're almost the size of a plush toy."

 

jinhwan snorts and swats his arm. but his eyes are barely open and he doesn’t look too intimidating. "you're infuriating. sure, i'm short but i'm not that small. why do you keep teasing me about it?"

 

chanwoo catches jinhwan's wrist and presses a light kiss to the back of his hand as an apology. jinhwan sighs and smiles, seemingly accepting it. it's almost a habit to kiss jinhwan now. it's supposed to be friendly and platonic, but he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter every single time. he feels a little bad because jinhwan doesn't know. how would he react if he knew?

 

chanwoo would rather not think about it.

 

 

-

 

 

something wakes him up at night. subconsciously, he reaches his hand out to feel the bed next to him- no jinhwan. that alerts him enough for his consciousness to fully kick in. jinhwan seemed tired and he had no reason to stay up. he should rest before their concert today.

 

he opens his eyes. the room is dark but he immediately spots a silhouette sitting on the windowsill. he stares as his eyes adjust to the darkness.

 

"hyung?"

 

jinhwan turns to him- chanwoo can see his eyes glint, illuminated by the pale light from the outside. "you're awake? sorry, did i wake you?"

 

"no. i don't know." chanwoo slowly sits up. "why are you up?"

 

"i was just admiring the view." jinhwan turns back to the window. "you know that feeling, when you look at the stars?"

 

intrigued, chanwoo stands up and approaches the window. he knows you can't see the stars in a big city like tokyo. "i don't see any."

 

"yeah, but looking at a big city at night makes me feel the same way. small and insignificant. it's unsettling but also comforting, in a way." jinhwan's voice is barely above a whisper but  chanwoo can sense something in it. he sounds... tense, worried. why? chanwoo doesn't like it; he feels the need to make jinhwan smile.

 

"don't you always feel small?" he teases. jinhwan turns to him and pushes at his arm.

 

"will you stop saying that?" he huffs. there's laughter in his voice, though, and chanwoo exhales, relaxing. he knows he's not the first person jinhwan would go to when something's troubling him (it's jiwon or yunhyeong) and he doesn't want to press. but he's good at making his friends laugh, at least. automatically, chanwoo leans in to press a kiss to jinhwan's head- but jinhwan grips his shoulder. hard. stopping him from moving any closer.

 

"don't do that," he says softly, not meeting his eyes.

 

chanwoo's heart sinks. he pulls back instantly, feeling his face turn hot. he didn't realize jinhwan minded. he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. and he didn't know- didn't know hearing something like that could affect him this much. sure, he likes playing around, but he's sensitive, and he never means to really hurt anyone or to upset them and if jinhwan hated this all this time-

 

"i'm sorry, i-"

 

jinhwan cuts him off, taking chanwoo's hand in his. "don't do that unless you mean it." he looks up at chanwoo- his eyes are wide, he looks almost... scared? chanwoo swallows thickly. what is he talking about?

 

"mean it?"

 

"unless..." jinhwan pauses for a moment, licking his lips. "unless you can kiss me for real."

 

oh. _oh_. it's the last thing chanwoo expects to hear. he can't even fully process it, his mind goes blank and his eyes just stop at jinhwan's lips- and fuck, he wants to kiss him so badly. before he knows he's already leaning down, close enough for their noses to brush against each other. for a moment, they're completely still, just breathing against each other's mouths and then jinhwan wraps his arms around his neck, brings him even closer and kisses him. hard.

 

it's intoxicating. it's been a long time since chanwoo last kissed someone and that kiss was nothing like this but he can't even focus his thoughts enough to worry he might be bad at it, not with the way jinhwan kisses him, like he's hungry, like he's wanted to do it for a long time, and feeling the wamth of his mouth, his tongue, it's almost too much all at once. a moment later, jinhwan wraps his legs around chanwoo's waist, pressing closer to him as they keep kissing. the warmth of his body through the thin pajama material makes chanwoo groan.

 

"bed," jinhwan gasps between the kisses. he doesn't protest when chanwoo just lifs him up and carries him over to the bed; he just wraps his arms and legs tighter around him and presses small kisses to his neck- and then chanwoo drops him down on the bed and they kiss some more, until they're both out of breath.

 

chanwoo is both giddy and nervous when he pulls back. fuck, his heart feels like it’s going to explode. jinhwan looks so pretty under him, his face flushed as he pants through kiss-swollen lips. chanwoo loves seeing him like this but he's not sure if jinhwan wants to do more and he's not sure what to do exactly- but jinhwan just smiles at him and cups his cheek.

 

"so... what's with you and calling me small, huh? you have some sort of a size kink?"

 

chanwoo freezes, staring at him. "i- what?" does he really? is this... a kink? he just thinks jinhwan is cute. it's nothing weird, right? and it's not like he finds him girly because of it or anything like that. jinhwan is definitely a man- and chanwoo is sure he likes it that way. it's not that he expects jinhwan to be especially submissive, either. he just doesn't seem the type.

 

it's just... it's cute. it makes him want to protect jinhwan, somehow, even though he knows jinhwan doesn't really need it.

 

"i... don't really know," he mumbles, flustered. god, he must be beet red. no wonder jinhwan looks amused.

 

"you don't know?" jinhwan cocks an eyebrow at him. "well, we can figure it out."

 

"you don't mind, though?" chanwoo knows jinhwan is confident and even though he does get upset when someone teases him about his height, it's mostly all playful. he doesn't care enough to get really angry. still, chanwoo doesn't want to go too far with his teasing. better be safe than sorry.

 

jinhwan laughs softly. it's a pretty sound and it makes chanwoo want to kiss him again, even though his lips feel a bit numb and tingly now. "not really. i did put up with you all this time. and you were pretty obvious about it, you know."

 

"i was, wasn't i." chanwoo chuckles. "sorry."

 

"mmm." jinhwan pulls him closer, making him lie on top of him. it's not the most comfortable position but it feels warm and intimate. he likes it. "s'okay," he mumbles into chanwoo's neck. "let's sleep now."

 

"okay. goodnight, hyung."

 

it's not a kink, chanwoo decides before falling asleep. he just really, really likes jinhwan exactly the way he is so everything about him is cute. but that doesn't mean he'd be against doing something kinky of course. maybe later. they have time to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> *yoonhyuk is ikon's (tall and big) manager
> 
> talk to me on twitter @yunhwn


End file.
